Shinra project 326
by Albiree
Summary: Blake vit dans le secteur 8 de Midgar,que va-t'il decouvrir sur un passé qui n'aurait jamais du refaire surface? 1ère fic, soyez indulgents
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Les persos de Final Fantasy VII sont la propriété de square enix!!!

* * *

Le soleil se leva timidement sur l'avenue Loveless, en plein été, il ne devait pas être plus de six heures. La vie était paisible dans les rues, les voisins étaient toujours dehors, discutant près de la fontaine, une occupation dont je prenais goût au fur et à mesure des mois qui passaient. Les vacances d'été venait de commencer mais comme à mon habitude, je me levais avec le soleil peut importe l'heure à laquelle je me couchais.

Mon nom est Blake, j'ai eu 15 ans le mois dernier. J'étais plutôt de grande taille et assez mince, j'avais de yeux noir jais et des cheveux en bataille de la même couleur. Mon occupation principale était de traîner dans les quartiers du secteur huit de Midgar avec trois amis, je vivais seul dans une petite maison coincée entre le cimetière du quartier et un immeuble désaffecté, je n'avais jamais connu mes parents, la seul chose que je savais de ma famille, c'était qu'il vivait dans le secteur deux, tous et qu'ils se réunissaient pour me passer quelque gils pour payer mon logement de fortune.

Je me réveillai en sursaut avec ce cauchemar ancré dans ma tête, le même chaque nuit, j'y voyais la silhouette de mes parents, s'éloignant, de plus en plus, jusqu'a disparaître a l'horizon. Je soulevai ma couverture de ma main encore tremblante, je m'assis quelque seconde pour reprendre mon souffle. Que pouvait représenter ce cauchemar...mes parents étaient morts il y a des années, alors pourquoi apparaissaient t'ils dans mes rêves. Je me levai péniblement en me cognant la tête, comme a chaque fois, contre une étagère rempli de bibelots en tous genre trouvés dans l'immeuble en ruine à coté de chez moi la veille. Je m'habillai rapidement pour aller à mon travail, dont le patron, m'attendait sûrement devant le seuil de sa boutique en guettant sa montre. Je devais livrer le courrier dans le secteur avec mes amis, cela nous prenait quelques heures. Aujourd'hui, rien de spécial ne s'était produit pendant la livraison, après le travail nous nous sommes tous retrouvés près de la fontaine en mangeant une glace.

- Qu'es que vous avez prévu de faire pendant ces vacances ?

-Moi il faut que je me trouve un nouveau travail, dit le plus âgé de la bande.

-Tu ne t'en sort pas avec celui la ? Répliquai-je en mangeant ma glace à la fraise.

-Ma grand-mère et venu vivre chez nous suite au décès de son mari, elle na plus d'endroit où vivre alors elle est venu chez nous.

-A la galère, intervint Chad mon meilleur ami, en tout les cas on va toujours dans l'immeuble cet nuit ?

-Ouais, on va peut être réussir a trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans le nouvel étage.

A vingt heures, nous avions tous rendez-vous devant la tour désaffectée qui, autrefois, servait pour la Shinra. Elle comptait plus de soixante étages au bas mot, cette nuit c'était l'ultime nuit, nous allions entrer dans le dernier étages. L'escalade de tout les étages nous prîmes une heure, après les avoir inspectés un a un durant ces dernier jour pour trouver quelque chose de bon a vendre, nous arrivâmes a la porte de 63ème, le dernier.

-Bon on se déploie par groupe de deux, cria Chad au vingt personnes pressentes dans la salle, vous prenez tout ce qui peut valoir quelque chose et on descendra tout chez Blake après, c'est bien compris ?

-Oui ! Hurlèrent tout les membres du groupe, composait particulièrement des jeunes du quartier.

Les groupes se dispersèrent et retournèrent tout l'étage, à la recherche d'objets de valeur. Moi, j'étais avec Chad et nous nous chargions des parties bureau de cet étage, plutôt en bon état par rapport au reste du bâtiment. Nous entrâmes tout les deux dans le bureau le plus spacieux, sûrement celui du plus au gradé qui travaillait ici. Mais soudain, Chad tomba brusquement au sol dérapent sur une pile de document posé à même le sol. J'intervint rapidement pour l'aider a ce relever, il fouilla rapidement la pile de dossier et resta bouche béé en tombant sur une feuille.

-Bla…Blake ? Bégaya Chad en fixant le document.

-Oui, qu'es qui a ?

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a ton nom sur cet feuille ?

* * *

Bonjour a tous, voici le PREMIER chapitre de ma PREMIERE fic, dite moi ce que vous en penssez =)


	2. Chapter 2

**_disclaimer_**: les persos de ffVII appratiennent au génie de square enix un point c'est tout... (sauf ceux que vous ne reconnaissez pas^^)

* * *

Après la fouille de la nuit dernière, je ne trouvais plus le sommeil, je repensais toujours à ce document retrouvé sur les lieux « Shinra Project 326 » pourquoi avais-je mon nom là-dessus ? Je n'avais jamais fait partie de la Shinra, je m'en rappellerais…J'essayais de penser à autre chose en allant au travail, je vis Yue et Cheng qui ce trouvaient déjà devant la boutique.

-Cheng, Yue ! Comment sa va ? Criai-je en courant dans leur direction.

-Ah c'est toi Blake ! Ouais ça peut aller.

-Eh Blake, Yue, Cheng ! Hurla quelqu'un dont je pouvais reconnaître la voix à des kilomètres.

-Ah salut Chad, bien dormi ?

-Devinez quoi les gars, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un grand tournoi qui aura lieu samedi prochain, le vainqueur gagnera vingt mille gils !!!

-Vingt mille gils !!! Hurlais-je avec Cheng.

-Oui je sais je suis formidable. Fit Chad en croisant les bras et s'adossant avec mine de vainqueur contre un mur.

- Sauf qu'il y a un petit problème ; ce tournoi doit avoir un prix, je suppose et nous n'avons pas les moyens de le payer, répliqua Yue qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la conversation.

-J'avais pas pensé à ça…répondit Chad les yeux fixé au sol

-Bon bah c'est foutu, le bonheur aura étais de courte durée.

Sur ce denier mot, tout le monde parti livrer le courrier dans les quatre coins du secteur. Comment Chad pouvait penser ne serais-ce que deux secondes qu'on pouvait réunir une telle somme, mais vingt mille gils c'étais quelque chose quand même ! Avec cet argent on pourrait tous quitter le secteur huit pour allait visiter le monde! Tous ensemble.

Je rentrai chez moi directement après avoir tout livré, je rangeai tout ce que nous avions trouvé hier soir dans l'ancienne tour Shinra. Je tombai sur la feuille où mon nom était marqué, est-ce que j'avais put faire parti de la Shinra…ou peut être avais-je étais enlevé…non ce ne pouvais pas être possible, sinon je ne serais pas la en ce moment.

Pour oublier cette idée j'essayais de trouver un moyen de gagner mille gils. Je tourna en rond dans ma chambre pendant des heures, sans rien trouver et en un instant je me retrouva par terre, je venais de me prendre les pied sur une sorte de boite. En y réfléchissant, je ne l'avais pas vu cette boite quand nous avions tout mis dans ma chambre, que pouvait-elle contenir. Je la prit entre mes mains et l'ouvrit, un grand sourire se formait sur mon visage.

Je refermai la boite brutalement et courut vers le centre de la place, à coté de la fontaine, je voyais Chad qui s'occupait d'enfants, ils y en avaient au moins cinq. Je compris à présent pourquoi il était tellement content de pouvoir gagner une telle somme, tous ces enfant, c'était ses frères et sœurs. Il devait s'en occuper seul depuis la mort de sa mère et l'enrôlement de son père par les forces de la Shinra. Je n'osai pas avancer plus, je l'admirais, il était comme un frère pour moi, c'était mon premier et meilleur ami. J'avançai doucement vers lui :

-Chad, je crois avoir trouver l'argent pour participer au tournoi ! Chad sursauta et se retourna.  
-A bon et c'est quoi ton moyen ? Répondit il en posant l'enfant qu'il avait dans les bras.

Je tendit le coffre grand ouvert pour le montrer à Chad qui en resta bouche bée :

-Des materias !

* * *

commentaire de l'auteur:

Désolée du retard, je suis sur un jeu en ligne alors réfléchir me faait gourer, désolée on voit ça au prochain chapitre

commentaire idiot de la soeur de l'auteur :

Salut^^ c'est Tsukiyo2894, la bêtalectrice et la publieuse de cette histoire, en tant que soeur de l'auteur, je sais tout, j'en ai bien bavé alors, restez bien accrochés^^ byebye mes petits choux^^


	3. Chapter 3

**_disclaimer_**: les persos de ffVII appartiennent toujours a square enix ça n'a pas changé...

* * *

Chad, Yue, Cheng et moi nous installâmes dans un petit café du quartier. Nous sirotions notre verre en silence en fixant le coffre sans lâcher un seul mot. Nous nous demandions comment une materia pouvais bien valoir et surtout lesquels c'était. J'essaya enfin de rompre se silence insoutenable :

-Alors…euh…vous voulez toujours qu'on d'inscrive ?

-Et comment ! On ne va pas lâcher vingt mille gils comme ça alors qu'on est capable de les gagner, répliqua Chad.

-Il est or de question que je me batte, vous oubliez que moi et Cheng ne savons pas nous battre, intervint Yue qui vida son verre d'une seule traite.

-Bon bah dans ce cas c'est d'accord, Chad et moi allons nous inscrire cet après midi.

Sur ce dernier mot, tout le monde partit et j'emportais le coffre rempli de materia, nous avions décidés dans vendre quelque une en début d'après midi, le reste nous allions nous le partager en parts égales. Une fois rentré chez moi j'allai dans ma chambre où je posai le coffret sur ma table de nuit, je prit une materia et la fit tourner entre mes mains, je n'en avais jamais vu de ma vie. Je décidai d'aller en vendre d'autre pour nous puissions nous payer des armes. J'allai chercher Chad pour que nous choisissions ensemble. Nous entrâmes dans un magasin d'armement, il était rempli d'armes en tous genre, elles allaient du petit poignard jusqu'au sabre qui dépasser les deux mètre et, sûrement, les cent kilos. Je me demandai lesquels nous irait le mieux. J'optai pour un sabre à lame courte, simple et Chad pour une hallebarde d'environ deux mètres. Nous avions gardés certaine materia pour en équiper nos armes. Nous avions profiter de l'argent qui nous rester pour aller au restaurant avec Cheng et Yue :

-Alors sa y est, vous avez tout, le tournoi c'est après demain, vous êtes sur d'y arriver ?

Chad et moi nous regardions l'espace de quelques secondes.

-Bien sur qu'on va y arriver ! Qu'es-ce que tu crois.

-Ce que je crois c'est qu'à un moment vous devrez vous affronter tout les deux…

Yue avait toujours les mots pour nous réconforter mais aussi ce pour nous foutre le moral en l'air. La soirée se finit dans le silence, demain nous devrons nous lever tôt, l'entraînement nous attendrait.

Nous avions tous rendez-vous sur la place de la fontaine à sept heures, après le travail. Un combat dur m'attendait et je le savais, Chad était un dur adversaire. L'entraînement de Yue était sans pitié, je rentrais chez moi les jambes en coton. Je vagabondai dans le secteur toute la journée et je me couchai tôt, je ne fermai pas l'œil en pensant a demain. Je fini par m'endormir au bout de deux heures réflexion.

-Hihihihi !!!Tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici, hihihi !!!

Un ricanement aigu dans l'ombre s'approchait de moi, de plus en plus près mais…je ne vit pas qui était-ce. C'était une grande silhouette noir, mince le dos un peu courbé. Soudain, je ne pouvais plus bouger, plus respirer.

-Au secours !

-Hihihi, inutile d'appeler à l'aide, hihihi, personne ne viendra, hihihihi !!!!

-A…..Au…sec…Au secours…

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le visage en sueur. Encore un de ces cauchemars, que pouvaient ils représenter…pourquoi étais-je dedans…peut-être que ces événement se produiront dans le futur…ou peut-être s'étaient ils déjà produits…

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour du tournoi, je m'y étais préparé et j'étais prêt à gagner. Je me levai calmement pour me détendre de ce rêve, je m'habillai, pris mon sabre et parti vers la place où se trouvait l'arène temporairement installée. Je vis toute la foule arriver et s'installer dans les gradins. Chad, Yue et Cheng arrivaient vers moi :

-Alors Blake, tu es prêt ?

-Ouais, on peut y aller !

-J'ai regardé le tableau d'affichage et si vous allez juste qu'en finale vous aurez trois combats chacun.

-Et en plus vous êtes pas dans le même groupe donc vous n'avez aucune chance de vous rencontrez avant la finale, si vous arrivez jusqu'à la bien sur.

C'est alors que les premiers combattants furent appelés, Chad en faisait parti. Avant qu'il n'y aille, je lui tendis une materia afin qu'il la mette sur sa hallebarde. Il se trouva opposer a un géant de deux mètres qui tenait une hache de combat dont la lame était aussi grande que son bras. Malgré son adversaire, Chad avait l'air confiant.

-COMBATTEZ !!!

Chad fondit sur son adversaire, je ne le vis pas partir. Le géant regarda partout mais sans succès il était déjà a terre, Chad avait frappé dans son dos. Toute la foule resta figeait sur place, le combat avait durée moins de cinq seconde. Chad sorti de l'arène pour rejoindre sa place dans les gradins, il me fit un clin d'œil comme pour me demander si j'étais capable de faire mieux. Deux combats succédèrent après celui de Chad. Je souris en serrant mon arme, mon nom venait de s'afficher sur le tableau. Mon adversaire ce nommé « The Shadow »…A mon avis sa ne devait pas être un tendre. Je m'avançai dans le centre de l'arène et je l'aperçu, il portait un grand manteau noir et un chapeau qui couvrait son visage ; le combat allait être rude.

-COMBATTEZ !!!

En un instant mon adversaire disparut, je regarda autour de moi, rien. En haut, en bas, à droite, à gauche, devant….je me retourna et d'un seul geste je sorti mon sabre. Le pommeau de mon arme s'abattit sur la mâchoire de mon adversaire. Il tomba a terre et un filet de sang s'abattit sur mon poignet. Je regardais son corps étendu au sol, en silence, il ne bougea plus.

-Aaaaaaarrrrrhhhh !

Je m'écroula au sol, sans rien comprendre, à par la douleur qu'on venait de m'infliger, tel à une centaine de couteaux plantées en même temps dans le dos. Mon premier réflexe fut d'essayer d'attraper la poignée de mon sabre, qui avait été projetée quelques mètres plus loin. Je tendis le bras quand un poids énorme déferla sur ma main. Une chaussure venait de m'écraser l'avant bras, j'était paralysé. Je levai les yeux vers la silhouette qui me regardait de haut, le soleil était derrière lui, je plissai les yeux, je ne vis rien de plus que sa silhouette noire. Son visage s'approcha du mien et je remarquais une large cicatrice qui s'étendait sur tout son visage d'une voix sombre et mystérieuse il tendit un poignard :

-Maintenant tu es….mort !

* * *

Commentaires de l'auteur:

Mais sh'ais pas quoi mettre moi!

commentaires idiots de la soeur de l'auteur:

Ma soeur n'a pas l'habitude, elle la prendra ne vous en faites pas^^ Quel suspense en tous cas^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**disclaimer**_: Comment d'hab' hein, persos a square enix, persos de l'auteur a leur auteur et basta...

* * *

Je fermai les yeux, comme si j'avais peur, peur de la mort. J'étais sur de mourir, j'avais une lame pointée sur moi, mon corps été paralysé. Que pouvais-je faire. Résister, défendre ma vie d'une mort certaine… « -Hihihihi !!!Tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici, hihihi !!! » Ces pensées revinrent dans mon esprit, pourquoi a cet instant précis je n'ai fait que appeler a l'aide…Je ne referais pas cet erreur une deuxième fois…vivre pour mourir…je le savais…mais mon heure n'était pas encore venu.

Cette pensée n'avait durée que quelque seconde, elle me suffi pour me remettre de ma douleur. Mon corps n'était plus paralysé, je tenais ma chance. D'un mouvement de jambe je propulsai mon adversaire dans les air, je roulai sur le côté pour reprendre mon arme et me remis debout. La pression qu'il avait exercé sur mon bras m'empêchais un quelconque mouvement avec celui-ci, j'étais forcé de tenir mon épée de la main gauche, ce que je n'avais jamais réalisé auparavant. L'homme était a terre, aller t-il disparaître comme la dernière fois ? Je perçu un sifflement derrière moi, j'eu juste le temps, s'un simple mouvement d'épaule d'éviter un couteau lancer droit sur moi. Je continuai ce geste en me retournant, le pommeau de mon sabre en arrière, le choc fut étouffé par le cri de sa victime. Mon adversaire ne bougea plus, cette fois si, j'en étais persuadé, il ne disparaîtra plus. Je tournai les talons en direction de cet homme je tira son chapeau, le jeta sans même regarder son visage :

-Bien joué, mais tu n'es pas encore assez fort pour moi…Nero.

La foule resta de marbre pendant les quelques secondes qui s'était déroulé entre ma soumission et ma domination. Suite a sa, des torrent d'applaudissement se firent entendre, un large sourire apparu sur mon visage en direction de Chad. Après ces quatre combats, les présidents du tournoi accordèrent le reste de la journée aux candidats qualifiés, la suite des combats se déroulerait demain. J'en profitai pour rejoindre Chad et le féliciter de sa victoire. Cheng et Yue nous rejoignirent en sortant de l'arène.

-Vous avez était super tout les deux, intervint Cheng

-Super oui, mais nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de voir les deux autres combats, nous ne savons pas contre qui on va se battre, répondit Chad.

-Moi ce que j'ai vu c'est que vous ne vous êtes quasiment pas servi de vos arme, dépenser tout cet argent pour rien, sa me fout en rogne, répliqua Yue qui était déjà loin devant.

Suite à ces combats, j'allai chez Yue pour que sa mère me soigne du mieux qu'elle put ma blessure au bras. Je découvris qua la mère de Yue était exactement comme sa fille, froide mais qui disait les chose en face sans rien cacher, j'eu une sueur froide quand elle évoqua le sujet d'amputation. Ma soirée se termina finalement chez eux après qu'ils m'eurent généreusement invités a dîner. Dîner, n'était pas le mot juste…personne ne parlait, ne se regardaient, rien, aucune expression ne prenez forme sur leurs visages. Je me sentais un peu comme un intrus. Je regardai chacun des convives à tour de rôle, Yue était a côté de moi, au bout de la table se tenait son père, en face il y avait sa mère et son petit frère. Contrairement aux autre son frère me dévisagea, il avait un regard sombre, qui allait bien avec ses yeux noir. Son père tourna la tête vers lui et la rabaissa. Peut être étaient ils entrain de communiquer…

-Euh...Yue…

Ces quelques mots chuchotés avaient résonnés dans toute la pièce, tout le monde me foudroya du regard comme si j'avait tué quelqu'un. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Je voulais être à des milliers de kilomètres de cet endroit. Le silence avait reprit son cour quand une minute plus tard Yue s'exprima:

-Oui ?

-Euh...es…est-ce que tu peut me passer le sel….

* * *

commentaires de l'auteur:

naaaaaan, je suis très méchante^^

commentaires idiots de la soeur de l'auteur:

bah, elle dit ça en plaisantant, je la saoûle depuis tout a l'haure^^


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: persos de square à Square et ceux de l'auteur à l'auteur...^^

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je fut réveillé par des bruits venant de dehors, je m'habilla en quatrième vitesse pour aller voir ce qui ce passait. Toute les gens, habitant le secteur huit, était réunis autour de l'arène et attendaient que les festivités commencent. Je me suis questionné sur qui serait mon adversaire. Je descendis dans la rue pour rejoindre un petit café, le seul commerce ouvert durant le temps du tournoi. Je commandai un coca, une commande n'avait jamais était aussi rapide. Le barman resta avec moi dans la terrasse du café pour discuter :

-Alors comme sa tu combat dans le tournoi.

-Oui

-Je t'ai vu durant ton premier combat, tu es très fort, a mon avis c'est toi qui vas gagner.

-Merci mais je ne suis pas le plus fort il y a aussi…

-La vierge masquée, ne m'en parle pas. Je l'ai vu elle aussi elle se défend bien.

-La vierge…masquée.

-Ouaip, mais je suis sur que tu ai en mesure de la battre.

Je payai ma commande et parti vers l'arène, le combat de Chad n'aller as tarder. Je trouvai difficilement une place dans les gradins, on aura dit que tout Midgar c'était déplacé pour voir cet évènement. Chad se trouvait déjà dans l'arène, il allait avoir à faire à une femme, mince et assez grande. Je ne m'inquiétai pas.

-Vous êtes prêts ? COMBATTEZ !!!

Chad, pour la première fois depuis le début du tournoi, sortit sa hallebarde. Il savait que son combat n'allait pas être aussi facile que le premier. La femme recula de quelques pas, comme si elle s'apprêtait à fuir…La hallebarde dans les deux mains, il bondit avec une telle rapidité qu'on ne vit plus son ombre. Il se trouvait à pressant au dessus de son adversaire. Son arme était levée au-dessus de lui, en quelques secondes le combat serait fini.

Son regard plein d'assurance se brisa, La femme venait de sortir deux revolvers de sa large veste noire. Elle avait tout prévu depuis le début, Chad qui était en retombé, ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Il se trouvaient à présent a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre quand elle appuya sur la détente :

-Salut beau gosse, murmurât elle avec un clin d'œil sournois.

Le combat s'embla fini pour toute l'assistance, mais pas pour Chad. Il ferma les yeux, et, avant que les balles ne l'atteigne, une bourrasque venu de nul par traversa l'arène. La tempête ne dura pas plus de dix secondes, elle se dissipa et déjà, Chad était hors de vue.

-Merde, où il est passé !

La femme tourna dans tout les sens, tentent de repérer son adversaire. Le sol se mi a trembler et une lame gigantesque sorti du sol.

-Qu…..

-Trop lente !

Chad sorti du sol et projeta son adversaire dans les airs. La femme retomba quelque mères plus loin, dans les gradins.

-Et la victoire pour Chad !

La foule se leva pour applaudir ce magnifique combat. L'inconnu se releva avec difficulté et alla vers sont adversaire

-Beau combat, je te pensais capable de me battre, dit la femme en sortant de la scène.

En descendant les marcha, la femme se figea sur place, en regardent un homme en costume noir entrer dans l'arène. Elle regarda dans tous les coins le moyen d'échapper à l'inévitable. L'homme resta impassible devant la femme affolée, quand, en un instant, son visage changea de ton, la colère montée.

-ELENA !!!! Qu'es que tu fous ici, c'est pas en en te barrant de la Shinra que tu deviendra Turk, non mais je rêve !

-Mais Tseng, je peut tout t'expliquer c'est que…sans qu'elle prononce un mot de plus, l'homme l'empoigna par le bras et la tira en dehors de l'arène. Tout le monde dans l'assistance resta de marbre devant cette scène. Quelques secondes plus tard la foule se remit à acclamer l'heureux vainqueur.

Chad sorti de l'arène pour laisser place au combat suivant. Le présentateur s'avança, et s'arrêta au milieu de l'arène.

-Mesdames et messieurs, pour clore cette demi-finale, voici un combat qui va vous couper le souffle, Blake vs La vierge Masqué. Que les combattants s'avancent.

Je me levai de mon siège et me dirigeai vers l'arène, j'essayai de garder mon sang froid, je ne connaissais pas mon adversaire, personne ne le connaissait d'ailleurs. Elle était là, au milieu de l'arène, m'attendre. On étaient à présent face à face, devant son masque je ne perçu aucune émotion. Elle se pencha vers moi et me dit d'un ton glacial :

-Prêt à recevoir ta leçon avorton !?

* * *

commentaires de l'auteur:

Exusez moi pour le serieux de Tseng et Elena serieuseument touché dans ce chapitre...

commentaires idiots de la soeur de l'auteur:

mouais, après tout, Elena est une nouvelle recrue, faut l'encadrer xD et aussi, j'avais un truc a dire mais... je m'en rapelle plus du tout^^ sinon, c'est moi qui publie les chapitres et, si ma soeur continue a publier, mes coms idiots n'apparaîtront plus désolée u_u... et, adios, y'a StarGate Atlantis qui commence!


End file.
